


Pet-Sitting

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [129]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Pets, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Reluctantly Bond agreed to take care of Q's cats while he was away (and Bond is injured). Q checks in on them.





	Pet-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "how about a 00q fic involving q's cats (if this is too vague i can get more detailed but if it's not have fun?)"
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/164433583308/how-about-a-00q-fic-involving-qs-cats-if-this-is).

He’s not sure why he ever agreed to this, to be honest. He should have said no. And not just no, but  _hell_  no. But he didn’t and now he’s stuck and has to put up with this for another 3 days.

“How are they?” Q asks as soon as Bond picks up his ringing cell phone.

“I’m just fine, dear, thanks for asking,” James replies sarcastically. He can hear Q sigh on the other line, but he says nothing else. Finally, James gives in, knowing that Q will just keep waiting or hang up until James answers his original question.

“They are fine. Still alive… unfortunately,” he replies, the last word under his breath.

“I heard that. And you’re making sure to give Qwerty his medicine?”

James eyes the red welts and scratches on his arms from when he had to administer said medicine. “Yes. And before you ask, I have already given Aurora her special food, too. I am an international spy, you know. I’m very capable of taking care of two cats for a week.”

“Hmmm, that’s what makes me worried. Your usually killing not keeping things alive.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“So how are you?”

“Oh, now you ask? You sure you don’t want to hear more about the cats?”

“Stop being an arse. How’s the leg?”

James sighs and instinctively rubs his thigh, just above the cast. “It’s fine. I hate these bloody crutches, though.”

“When I get home, I’ll see if I can make something to help.”

“You’ll be back Friday, right?”

“Hmmm, sooner if I can help it. But, you know how 005 likes to take his time. But, I’ve wrapped up a lot of what I needed to, so he shouldn’t need me for the rest of it.”

“Sooner would be good,” James says, hoping that the longing doesn’t seep through his voice. It doesn’t work though.

“I miss you, too,” Q says softly. “And the cats, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“I have to go, but I’ll call you later after Penny’s checked in with you, okay?”

“Alright,” James huffs because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he’d rather keep talking to his boyfriend than say goodbye and be left alone with his cats.

“Love you.”

“I love you, too,” James says before he hears a dial tone. He turns to look at Qwerty who has curled up on his lap, half on his cast and half not. He’s sleeping there all innocent like he didn’t attack Bond 30 minutes prior. Aurora, who’s mostly left Bond alone, which is fine until he has to get her to eat and has no idea where she is, is licking herself on the chair across from him.

She stops briefly to stare at him, and he says, “Let’s hope he does come home sooner, yeah?”

She meows in what Bond assumes is agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
